


Lil Darlin’

by Shiloh960



Series: Roommates AU [3]
Category: Working at an Amusement Park - Girl_from_the_crypt
Genre: Cockwarming, F/M, I’ve mentioned it twice now and nowhere to be seen, ModernAU!, Riding, Sex, Twin Vale Apartments, Who Knows?, Will I ever write Warin actually wearing his hat?, mentions of other kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiloh960/pseuds/Shiloh960
Summary: As cliche as it is, the phrase “Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy” will never be irrelevant with these two
Relationships: Cowboy | Warin/Leah (Working at an Amusement Park)
Series: Roommates AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711906
Kudos: 9





	Lil Darlin’

**Author's Note:**

> Quarantine has me feeling some kind of way, also HUGE shout-out to the discord for encouraging and making it worse, I love y’all

“You know, I saw that,” He called after her playfully, him going back to the soft bed after disposing the condom in her wastebasket. 

He laid himself down fully, taking a second to stretch out the tense muscles but not even bothering to cover himself back up again. It definitely wouldn’t be anything new to her eyesight at this point. He thanked whatever god up there that Nathan had apparently taken Mr. Scratch with him for errands for the day so he wouldn’t have to feel bad about basking in his nudity just a little more. 

“Saw what?” She shot back through the closed door after the telltale sound of a toilet flushing and he heard the sink running next. 

He waited until she came back into the bedroom, hair still tousled and a glow to her cheeks as she leaned against the doorway looking at him with a lazy grin tugging at her face. Sadly, she’d opted to throw on a shirt that covered the more interesting bits to her but the fact that it was his shirt and there was literally not even a scrap of fabric underneath it helped matters a whole lot in his favor. 

He smirked, “You just fell a little in love with me.” 

Leah scoffed, rolling her eyes and moving to the bed and more importantly him with a slow, slightly unsteady gait that made him swell a little in pride in more ways than one. The downward tilt of her face let him know it didn’t escape her notice. 

“You sure know how to ruin the afterglow,” She drily remarked but the way her long legs came up onto the bed told him another story. 

He caught the flash of her swollen mound as she hiked one leg up to settle on the other side of his hips and the feel of naked skin pressing against his lower abs, his breath catching as his hands moved to steady her just in case. 

“Not so confident now, Cowboy?” She enjoyed seeing him all riled up because of her, the man underneath so ready and needy to please her and the thrill shot straight to her core. 

He hummed, hands moving over the shirt to her breasts and hearing the noise, a fucking whimper as she pressed them further into his palms and he thumbed the hard nubs before properly cupping the offered flesh. He could feel his cock stirring to full mast and knew she could too by the way it bumped against her plump ass while she grinded slowly on top of him, angling just right to get the perfect amount of pressure on her clit. Feeling the patch of slick forming on his abdominal muscles, Warin struggled to not straight out beg her to take him in her again. 

His voice was softer, breathless with excitement, as he continued to grope with one hand moving to her hip to try and help the subtle movements. “You up for another round?”

Her hands were flat on his ribs but now moved to grab at his member causing a sharp inhale of breath and she slowly shook her head. “Got som-oh God-something else in m-mind, don’t move.”

He always blushed so prettily under her during these times, bright reds and pinks through his tan skin going all the way too his chest. Her good boy, cute, little virgin with a crush...none of the sass or seemingly endless supply of wisecracks he tried on her or the others around him. Part of her wanted to forget the little detour and instead grab at his hair while she wore his hat, claw her nails down his chest and smooth back, and make him nearly cry from overstimulation...but then again-

She lifted herself up and angled it just so, cautious, aware that she was still oh-so-sensitive but let the mushroom head finally enter her swollen cunt and willed the rest of her quivering body to relax. He groaned low in his throat almost a growl but did not move according to her instructions, good thing too, despite their prior session his was a dick that still took some effort to get used to especially with her poor battered pussy. 

After a deliciously slow eternity, she was finally flush against his pelvic bone, delighting in the stretch as her body accustomed to his size. His thick length sitting hot and heavy inside her so nicely, he finally exhaled through his nose before taking another deep breath. 

“I want to stay like this, just for a while, can you do that for me, Cowboy?” She purred lowering the rest of her body to tuck her chin into crossed arms on top of his strong chest. 

“Mm anything for you, darlin’”, He mumbled the hand on her hip wandering between their bodies to go underneath the shirt and softly stroke her clit making sure she was still wet enough, the texture of his calloused thumb against her a delicious sensation. 

There was an intimacy that caused a shiver to run through him and she moaned softly as he nudged further into her, filling up that space inside so well. His free hand cupped her warm cheek and took in the sight of her nuzzling into his work-roughened palm. He moved his head forward to capture her lips in a disgustingly lazy kiss before pulling away with a wistful sigh. 

“After this, I want you to ride me dry.”


End file.
